Drag Race Queen All Stars 2
Drag Race Queen All Stars 2 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on June 15th, 2018. The show featured twelve returning contestants representing three previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced from June 8th-14th, 2018.This series aired 10 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" 'Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won '''''Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was a mole, and chose the final Two. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was at the top three, but did not win in the Lipsync for your Legacy :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show'' Airdate: June 15th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Nicholas424 * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Valentina * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Airfare and a 5-night stay at Fort Lauderdale Beach Grand Resort and Spa * Top Two: Miz Cracker & Ko * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Bottom Three: Tatianna, Aquatica & Skinny Legend 3 * Lip Sync Song: Starships by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Skinny Legend 3 Episode 2: 'Hometown Glor'' Airdate: June 16th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kaiko Rimen * Mini Challenge: The queens pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * Mini Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Main Challenge: Design an outfit that represents your hometown. * Main Challenge Prize: A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel Fort Lauderdale * Top Two: Chanel #2 & Valentina * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Tatianna & Spring Holiday * Lip Sync Song: Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk * Eliminated: Tatianna Episode 3: ''Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent'' Airdate: June 17th, 2018 * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, "Where are you from?" and "Favorite RuPaul Look". * Main Challenge Prize: 1 week getaway to The Grand Resort and Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach. * Top Two: Aquatica & Ko * Main Challenge Winner: Aquatica * Bottom Two: Spring Holiday & Bob the Drag Queen * Lip Sync Song: Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent by RuPaul * Eliminated: Spring Holiday Episode 4: "My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip" Airdate: June 18th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kittenvelour15 * Special Guest: Raja * Main Challenge: The queens’ acting chops are tested in a girl comedy blockbuster scene * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 gift card from Elea's Closet and a set of luggage from Raden luggage * Top 2: Bob the Drag Queen & Ko * Main Challenge Winner(s): Ko & Bob the Drag Queen * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Bottom Two: Chanel #2 & Kaitlyn Gold * Lip Sync Song: Art Show by Grace Façade * Eliminated: Kaitlyn Gold Episode 5: ''All Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: June 19th, 2018 * Guest Judges: FalcoLombardi99 * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Main Challenge Prize: Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * Top 2: Valentina & Red X * Main Challenge Winner(s): Valentina & Red X * Runway Theme: Horror Extravaganza * Bottom Two: Aquatica & Bob the Drag Queen * Lip Sync Song: Judas by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Bob the Drag Queen Episode 6: ''Marilyn Monroe: The Rusical'' Airdate: June 20th, 2018 * Guest Judges: BenDeLaChrist2005 * Main Challenge: Performing live in the original production of Marilyn Monroe: The Rusical. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Miz Cracker & Electra Heart * Main Challenge Winner: Miz Cracker * Runway Theme: Your Favority Marilyn Monroe Look * Bottom Two: Red X & Chanel #2 * Lip Sync Song: Stupid Girls by P!nk * Eliminated: Chanel #2 Episode 7: "Handmaids to Kitty Girls" Airdate: June 21st, 2018 * Guest Judges: Dislexyc * Main Challenge: The queens audition for RuPaul's new girl group, the Kitty Girls. The eliminated queens return and have a competing girl group. * Main Challenge Prize: A $1,000 gift card to Spa on Rodeo, and a $1,000 gift card From MuLondon. * Top 3: Electra Heart, Valentina & Red X * Main Challenge Winner: Electra Heart * Returning Queen: Chanel #2 * Bottom Three: Aquatica, Ko & Miz Cracker* * Lip Sync Song: Work B**ch by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Aquatica Episode 8: ''Chicago: The Rusical'' Airdate: June 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Karbdashian * Main Challenge: The Top 6 performing live in the original production of Chicago: The Rusical. * Main Challenge Prize: A advantage for the next challenge * Top 2: Chanel #2 & Red X * Main Challenge Winner(s): Chanel #2 & Red X * Bottom Two: Ko & Miz Cracker * Lip Sync Song: Dance To This by Troye Sivan ft. Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Ko Episode 9: ''American'' Airdate: June 23rd, 2018 Synopsis: The top four queens must write and perform a verse in a performance of RuPaul's hit single, "American," and guest on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage; choreographer Todrick Hall, style superstar Carson Kressley and Ross Mathews join. Summary: In episode twelve, the queen's main challenge is to write and perform a verse in RuPaul's "American" plus appearing on RuPaul's podcast. They are taken to Todrick Hall to learn choreography for their performance. They are also introduced to RuPaul's producers Kummerspeck for "American." The theme for the runway was Final Five Elegantanza Extravaganza. * Main Challenge: '''Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "American," and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage. * '''Runway Theme: Final Five Eleganza Extravaganza * Top 3: Miz Cracker, Valentina * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Red X & Chanel #2 * Lip-Sync Song: Into You by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Chanel #2 Episode 10: ''All Stars Grand Finale'' Airdate: June 24th, 2018 * Returning Queens: All * Runway Theme: Greek Gods * Mole: Miz Cracker * Eliminated Queen: Red X * Top Two All Stars: Valentina & Electra Heart * Lip Sync Song: Beautiful Traumna by P!nk * Runner-Up: Electra Heart * Winner of Drag Race Queen All Stars 2: Valentina Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:DRQAS2 Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows